En el muelle
by Chibi Dhamar
Summary: te amo…mi amor es tan grande por ti que incluso después de la muerte sigue latente…por siempre y para siempre... te amo ..::SasuNaru::.. Songfic…lean onegai n.n


Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece (lamentablemente u.u)

- diálogos -

_-"pensamientos"_

_**-Letra de la canción**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**En el muelle **

No quería, en verdad que no quería separarse de él, el sólo verlo allí frente a él con su hermoso rostro empapado de lágrimas sentía como si oprimieran su corazón, él era su corazón, aquel rubio de hermosos y vivaces ojos azules que ahora mostraban una enorme tristeza que se clavaban como dagas, sí… él era su corazón por tanto el verlo sufrir hacia doler mucho el alma, en verdad dolía…

- escúchame no llores, no estés triste porque tu tristeza me lastima – le sonrió al rubio frente a él limpiando delicadamente las lágrimas de su rostro para después tomar su barbilla y posar un dulce beso en sus labios - muéstrame una sonrisa para recordarte alegre, alegre y bello hasta mi regreso…

- Sasuke yo… yo no quiero que te vayas, tengo un mal presentimiento, por favor quédate, quédate a mi lado – sollozaba el ojiazul que ahora se encontraba aferrado al pecho de su pelinegro

- shhh no llores más mi kitsune, no tienes porque preocuparte ya veras que todo saldrá bien, la misión no será problema alguno – aunque ciertamente el también tenía un mal presentimiento, pero no quería preocupar aún más Naruto

_**Ella despidió a su amor **_

_**Él partió en un barco en el muelle de San Blas**_

_**Él juro que volvería**_

_**y empapada en llanto ella juro que esperaría…**_

Sasuke abrazo cariñosamente a Naruto, beso sus cabellos rubios, beso la suave piel de su frente, beso la punta de su narizita, beso sus suaves labios dulcemente, tranquilo y sin prisas tratando de grabar aquel sabor a fuego en su memoria, porque sabia que durante su ausencia le haría falta, le haría mucha falta…lentamente fue rompiendo el beso para pegar su frente con la de su zorrito

- prometo que volveré, ya verás que lo haré – sonrió mirando fijamente aquellas orbes azules – tú… me prometes que me esperaras?

- sabes que lo haré, siempre lo haré…- se quedaron así abrazados un poco más de tiempo hasta que la hora de partida llegó

- Sasuke-kun es hora – hablo el Nara

- Si ya voy – volvió el rostro para dar un ultimo beso a su kitsune, lo abrazo fuertemente sin llegar a dañarlo para separarse renuentemente de él – volveré… espérame… - y sin más se subió al barco que lo llevaría al país de las olas en una misión para proteger el tesoro de la aldea de la niebla que había sido encargada específicamente por Tsunade para el equipo anbu de Sasuke, al cual Naruto no pudo asistir por encontrase aún en recuperación de su ultima misión, dicho rubio se encontraba ahora con la vista fija al horizonte, viendo como se alejaba el barco llevándose a su amor…

&&&&&&&&&

- Rayos….quien demonios los mando!!!! – Sasuke se encontraba con la mano sujetando su costado debido a la herida que le habían causado.

A mitad del viaje se vieron emboscados por unos ninjas renegados de la arena, al principio no hubo problemas con su equipo para eliminarlos, pero las cosas se complicaron cuando llego un segundo barco con más ninjas que empezaron a hacer explotar el barco

- ja eso no es de tu incumbencia, pero dejemos de hablar que ahora mismo llegó tu fin – sonrió un pelijorro que levaba la mitad del rostro cubierto por una mascara – a él!– ordeno a un gran grupo de ninjas que se abalanzaron sobre Sasuke quien a pesar de la gran perdida de chakra por la anterior batalla mantenía el ritmo de aquellos ninjas, aunque a duras penas hasta que…

- ya es suficiente muere!!! – grito el pelirrojo acercándose a Sasuke con una bola de chakra parecida al rasengan pero de color rojo, Sasuke no pudo evitar el ataque por completo, recibiendo un buen impacto que lo lanzo fuera del barco cayendo a las embravecidas aguas del mar – ja ahora si no queda nadie más misión cumplida – el pelirrojo se quito la mascara y sonrió de manera sádica…

Sasuke se hundía sin remedio en lo profundo del mar, aún estando conciente algo conciente

- _"Naruto te amo…per.do.na..m.e"_ – fue su último pensamiento, cerró los ojos y siguió hundiéndose en lo oscuro del mar…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

…_**Miles de lunes pasaron**_

_**y siempre ella estaba en el muelle esperando**_

_**Muchas tardes se anidaron**_

_**se anidaron en su pelo y en sus labios…**_

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde aquel día en que vio partir a Sasuke, hace tan sólo unos días Tsunade había recibido un informe donde indicaban que el barco donde iba Sasuke con su equipo habían sido emboscados y el barco exploto por culpa de algunos ninjas renegados de la arena, según lo reportes no habían encontrado sobrevivientes, en camino venia un barco con los cadáveres de los que se pudieron rescatar, pero el de Sasuke nunca apareció, eso daba esperanzas a Naruto a pensar que quizá su pelinegro se había salvado y pronto regresaría a su lado. Por eso aún permanecía en aquel muelle, esperando… esperando a lo que su corazón abrigaba esperanzas que pudiera ocurrir aunque en su subconsciente ya sabía que aquello no podría ser…

_**Llevaba el mismo vestido**_

_**y por si él volviera no se fuera a equivocar**_

_**los cangrejos le mordían**_

_**su ropaje, su tristeza y su ilusión**_

_**y el tiempo se escurrió**_

_**y sus ojos se le llenaron de amaneceres**_

_**y del mar se enamoro**_

_**y su cuerpo se raizo en el muelle**_

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo y Naruto siguió esperando, pasaron muchas semanas más, semanas que se convirtieron en meses, meses que se convirtieron en años. A pesar de los muchos intentos de Tsunade y los demás para hacerlo entrar en razón y regresarlo a su vida normal, él siempre se negaba a ello.

Como podían esperar que volviera a llevar la vida de antes, como hacerlo si todo le recodaba a Sasuke, y aún más importante como era que le pedían olvidar su promesa, Sasuke prometió volver y él le prometió esperarlo, él cumpliría, sabia que Sasuke lo haría y él no le fallaría

_**Sola, sola en el olvido**_

_**Sola, sola con su espíritu**_

_**Sola, sola con su amor y el mar**_

_**Sola en el muelle de San Blas…**_

El tiempo se escurrió rápidamente. Tsunade falleció y aunque aquello le dolía profundamente no se despego de aquel muelle, no podía… simplemente no podía. Sasuke volvería, él sabia que volvería. No asistió a su proclamación como Hokague, no asistió a las bodas de sus amigos, no volvió a comer ramen porque ni eso lo alegraba y el tiempo seguía causando estragos en él, como en cualquier humano…

_**Su cabello se blanqueo**_

_**pero ningún barco a su amor le devolvía**_

_**y en el pueblo le decían, le decían la loca en el muelle de San Blas**_

_**y una tarde de abril la intentaron trasladar al manicomnio**_

_**nadie la pudo arrancar y del mar nunca jamás la separaron**_

Pronto con su debilidad kyubi termino por introducirse en un letargo eterno, al no poderse abastecer del chakra de Naruto prefirió morir de forma más rápida. Naruto no podía hacer más, se había quedado solo, solo con su amor y el mar aquel que no pretendía devolverle a su amado Sasuke…

_**Sola, sola en el olvido**_

_**Sola, sola con su espíritu**_

_**Sola, sola con su amor y el mar**_

_**Sola en el muelle de San Blas…**_

_**Sola, sola en el olvido**_

_**Sola, sola con su espíritu**_

_**Sola, sola con el sol y el mar**_

_**Sola, sola en el olvido**_

_**Sola, sola con su espíritu**_

_**Sola, sola con su amor y el mar**_

_**Sola en el muelle de San Blas…**_

"_La vida no es eterna, es efímera, todos los humanos viven y mueren no son eternos, nada en esta vida lo es…aunque quizá si exista algo que sea eterno y trascienda en el tiempo…Sasuke te amo, siempre lo haré, mi cuerpo no me permite esperarte por mucho más, mi tiempo también es efímero y ya llegó a su fin, pero si hay algo que durara para siempre es el amor que te tengo, jamás por ningún motivo este desaparecerá, será eterno, eterno como no lo fue mi vida…"_

_**Se quedo, se quedo **_

_**Sola..sola**_

_**Se quedo, se quedo **_

_**Con el sol y con el mar**_

_**Se quedo allí **_

_**Se quedo hasta el fin **_

_**Se quedo y se quedo en el muelle de San Blas… **_

- Siempre fuiste mi modelo a seguir, eras el mejor en todo y siempre fuiste sumamente bueno y sencillo, para mi nunca habrá nadie mejor que tú y creo que para ninguno de aquellos que aún seguimos con vida y tuvimos la suerte de conocerte, descansa en paz onii-chan…

- Konohamaru es hora de irnos…- hablo una mujer que cargaba a un pequeño

- Ya voy querida – volvió la vista a la tumba de su querido hermano, de su jefe, de su amigo, sonrió al leer el epitafio…

_"Uno está enamorado cuando se da cuenta de que otra persona es única."_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Estaba sentado en un hermoso jardín, rodeado de todo tipo de flores, rosas y demás plantas, era realmente tranquilo y se sentía una paz tremenda, cerro los ojos relajándose por completo, hasta que sintió unos suaves y tibios labios sobre los suyos, sonrió para corresponder al dueño de aquellos labios que bien conocía, suave y tranquilo, así era el beso, con mucho amor y dulzura…

- regrese – hablo un pelinegro con una tierna sonrisa

- bienvenido – saludo un hermoso rubio sonriéndole a su amado antes de volver a besarse…

**OWARI**

&&&&&&&&&&&

Okas este es un songfic que se me ocurrió mientras limpiaba mi computadora y encontré esta canción su nombre completo es "En el muelle de San Blas" y la interpreta Mana, espero que les guste, no quise cambiar la letra de la canción y dejarla en su mismo genero, ósea en lugar de cambiar el "ella" por un "él", espero que les guste, dejen sus reviews para saberlo, ahhh y muchas gracias a las que me mandaron sus reviews en mi otro fic, descuiden quizá más tardecito ponga el siguiente cap bueno safo aios n.n


End file.
